Update 1.9
'Update 1.9 '''is the ninth major update to ''Geometry Dash. It was officially released to the public on November 9, 2014. As well as introducing two new levels, Blast Processing and Theory of Everything 2, the Wave game mode (also called Dart mode) made its debut here, appearing in both of the aforementioned levels. The custom song function was also introduced, allowing players to use songs from the audio-sharing website Newgrounds in their custom levels. Previews *Prior to the release of Update 1.8, Topala said in a conversation at Touch Arcade Forums, "I have a lot of ideas for Update 1.9 that could be huge for the game, but more on that after I release 1.8......... muahaha!" * August 13, 2014: Topala posts his first Update 1.9 preview image, which shows five icons wearing different-colored headphones. This makes way for much anticipation throughout the Geometry Dash community and results in theories involving soundtrack changes within a level and new game modes. * August 26, 2014: Topala publishes another image depicting 3-D blocks, arousing much excitement among Geometry Dash players. * August 28, 2014: Topala continues with the idea of 3-D blocks, posting a picture on Facebook about what could be built using them. * September 6, 2014: Another image is posted through Topala's social media accounts, featuring several different map components that could be used in future Geometry Dash levels. This includes two new icons, gear-like obstacles, and various different unknown types of blocks. The most prominent feature is a new thick blue portal that would likely result in the introduction of a new game mode. * September 14, 2014: Topala posts another image to social media, hinting the soundtracks for the upcoming levels. It has a blast and processor (which was later confirmed to be Blast Processing by Waterflame) and a book, an infinity symbol, and the number 2 (which in truth hinted to Theory of Everything 2 by both DJ Nate and F-777). The latter was correctly theorized to be a demon level, following similar lines to Update 1.6. * September 21, 2014: Another image is posted through Facebook and Twitter. It previews a new custom music feature that would allow players to include music from Newgrounds in their custom levels. The image includes ten icons with headphones at the bottom. It is the first picture to indicate that the update was a work in progress. Upon the release of the image, Topala says that a sneak peek video for the next levels would be coming soon. * September 28, 2014: Topala officially releases the first Update 1.9 sneak peek video, which shows the first 21 seconds of a beta version of Blast Processing. As seen in the video, the new blue portal changes the icon to an arrow-like object with physics similar to those seen in the mobile game, Wave Wave. * October 10, 2014: Topala releases another sneak peek video featuring the second level, Theory of Everything 2. In this video, a new background and a new design of ship is used. Topala is also playing the game on his PC, indicating that he may have been using the future Steam version. * October 18, 2014: Topala confirms that the update would be released soon after he had fixed a minor issues in the backup and music systems. He also says he is working on the Steam version, and hints on Update 2.0, stating that he will continue improving the user account system devised in 1.9. * November 4, 2014: Topala posts that the update is submitted for review and is waiting to be accepted. * November 9, 2014,: Nearly three months after Update 1.9 was first mentioned, Topala confirms the release of 1.9 and states that it will be released on iOS and Android devices around the same time, and the Steam version would be released as soon as possible. * November 9, 2014: Update 1.9 is released on the Windows Phone, App Store, and several other mobile devices. * November 15, 2014: Update 1.9 is released on Amazon devices. * November 20, 2014: Update 1.91 is released on all devices. This is a minor update that fixes a few bugs. * January 18, 2015: Update 1.92 is released on the Play Store. This includes some new options and fixes a few custom soundtrack bugs. * January 29, 2015: Update 1.92 is released on the App Store. This includes some new options and fixes a few custom soundtrack bugs. * February 12, 2015: Update 1.93 is released on the Play Store. This is a minor update that includes some bugfixes. * February 16, 2015: Update 1.93 is released on the App Store. Introductions * New level "Blast Processing" * New level "Theory of Everything 2" * New "Dart"/"Wave" game mode (both names used in various in-game cases) * New music system. Build and share levels using custom music from Newgrounds.com * Backup system. Store and sync your progress between devices and platforms * User account system * New acheivements, colors and icons * Lots of new details and level objects * Customize the color of objects in the level editor (including 4 custom color channels) * Color coding in editor to make different objects more clear * New search options * Improved server performance for downloading levels * Copy/paste support in editor. (not duplicate, paste object anywhere in the level) * Level editor object limit increased to 15,000 * Lots of new options which can be set via "Options" under "Settings" on the main menu. These include but are not limited to: * Lots of bug fixes and improvements * + More! Update 1.92 * New performance option that can reduce lag on some devices Go to "options/smooth fix" to enable. * Added group features to level editor * Max objects increased to 20,000. * Bugfixes and tweaks. Update 1.93 * Bugfixes Sneak peeks ]] ]] Geometry Dash Lite Introductions On February 5, 2015, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to version 1.91, which included the following: *New level "Time Machine"! *New achievements and rewards! *Account system. *Bugfixes and tweaks. Trivia *The new arrow-like form, known as the Dart(but previously as a wave), was inspired by the mechanics of the mobile game Wave Wave. It is supposed that the concept was brought to light by a popular Geometry Dash player, TheRealDarnoc, who created a level (also named Wave Wave) mimicking its mechanics using condensed groups of gravity rings and the UFO. * This is the first update to include a sequel of a main level song. * This is the second update that includes two new main levels, the first one being Update 1.6. * Both Update 1.6 and Update 1.9 featured music from both Waterflame and DJ Nate. ** For some reason, this update is also the only one to have three composers instead of actuarial two. In this case F-777 did a collaboration with DJ Nate for Theory of Everything 2 (proved in Newgrounds description for Theory Of Everything 2). This also lampshades F-777's song Deadlocked. ** Coincidentally, both Update 1.6 and 1.9, along with 2.0, have at least one Demon level. * This update included a notably smaller amount of new customizations, even when including the Steam exclusive icons. * When 1.9 was released, players could get all the coins and reach a lot of stars by merging two accounts into one. This would happen if the player had progress in an account and logged into another in the same device and loaded the progress with the older one running on the background; this would result in an account merge and the progress would sum. ** This update came along with a bug which consisted on the ability of finishing a level without completing it; it plays when it is deleted instead. It consisted on holding the "Play" button, pressing the "X (delete)" button, and pressing "yes" at the same time the play button is unhold. The level will delete itself and it will be possible to finish it as if it were an empty level, except that you get the correspondent stars. This resulted in a permanent ban if abused. * Blast Processing has the most differences between the official level and the sneak peek, all of which are decoration-related. * This is the only update that did not include any map packs since their creation. Gallery Update1.9-1.png|The first sneak peek image showing icons wearing headphones, hinting custom music. Update1.9-2.png|The second sneak peek image showing some blocks with a new 3D style. Update1.9-3.png|The third update sneak peek showing new blocks, icons, gears, and a new portal, and Custom Blocks (right). 3D Preview.png|Examples of what can be built using the new object/settings in 1.9. Update1.9-4.png|Soundtrack hint for 1.9 (Blast, Processor, Book, Infinity symbol, and the number 2). Update1.9-5.png|Custom Music 1.9 Update. Links *YouTube Channel *Facebook Account *Twitter Account *Touch Arcade Forums Category:Updates